


Just a Distraction

by w_x_2



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Danny Knows, M/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 10:37:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7798522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/w_x_2/pseuds/w_x_2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I'm his best friend and wing man,” Jackson explains in a calm manner before winking at Danny. “I always help him get what he wants.” Danny doesn't tend to need help nor ask for it. Right now it's not about helping Danny get Derek, it's about the distraction, about keeping Danny awake long enough for him to finish healing. “I'm awesome like that.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a Distraction

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Not my characters, no harm intended, no profit made.

The _pang_ is instant.

 

The physical, emotional and mental pain that follows is blinding but it only lasts at that intensity for a moment. When Danny flickers his eyes open in the next second the images on the TV are a bit blurry and the room is spinning but the hurt is nowhere near as bad.

 

Although Danny can feel some pain, he can recognize that there isn't anything wrong with him, which means he is feeling someone else's pain.

 

From the intensity of what he feels, even though he's only felt this person once before, he can tell that whoever it is that he is feeling has suffered a deadly blow.

 

With his heart pounding and his vision swimming Danny follows the pull as quickly as he can.

 

The smell of blood _and_ comfort is instant. “I want to see Jackson,” Danny gruffly voices as he comes to a clumsy stop in front of Derek. He's kinda woozy despite the fresh air hitting his face during his hurried run over here but there's nothing that can stop him from recognizing Jackson's scent.

 

Derek moves his feet wider and straightens up so that he is standing more firmly and fully in front of the door which will open to the room where Jackson is currently quite badly injured. “He's busy at the moment,” Derek responds.

 

Danny scoffs, arches an eyebrow and responds, “Busy practically dying.”

 

Derek shifts as he's startled by the truth coming from the human that knows nothing about the supernatural world. As soon as he notices his body reacting he stops, hoping that it was enough of a minimal movement for Danny not to notice. “I don't know how you know that Jackson is here or why you believe that he's dying. But like I said, he's busy at the moment.”

 

“Move,” Danny politely requests as he looks at the closed door. He had known for a fact that Jackson was in danger before Derek had confirmed it with his reflexive reaction which Danny had been able to catch but he doesn't let it show. Instead lets Derek keep on thinking that Danny is just a human that knows nothing about the creatures that make things go bump in the night, __and day__.

 

The truth is, Danny doesn't just __know__.

 

He _is_ one of those creatures.

 

The way that it works for Danny is that he has a reserve of power to use as he likes. Right now it would be pointless to try and over-power Derek. He could do it if he really wanted to but it would severely deplete the amount of power he had left to use which would in turn mean that he most likely would not have enough to help Jackson. And that would be pointless because that's the aim right now, to make sure that Jackson survives.

 

Therefore, what he needs is a moment of distraction or a false sense of security from Derek so that Danny can take him by surprise.

 

“I can't let you in,” Derek declares as he shifts into a firmer stand. Some humans have a feeling when one of their loved ones is in danger and this must be one of those times. However, even though Danny clearly wants to see Jackson, the same doesn't apply to the werewolf for when Danny had arrived Jackson had requested from inside the room that Derek didn't let Danny see him like this: injured, about to die, and as a werewolf.

 

“ _ _Yes,__ you can,” Danny calmly disputes as he meets Derek's gaze once more. “All you have to do is move aside.”

 

“I can't let you in right now,” Derek repeats in confusion because Danny shouldn't be persisting this much and then changes his tactics, slowly sticks out his chest and curves his body to highlight his figure, hand sneaking under his shirt to lazily scratch at his stomach and allow a small peak of the v of his groin on one side.

 

Danny's eyes can't help but flicker down in distraction. He gives himself a mental head shake, he is not the one who is meant to get distracted right now, there are more important matters at hand. “My best friend is dying at the moment,” Danny growls. “So. Last request. Move.”

 

“Look Da-” Derek starts as he looks away from Danny, face mashed into a wince as he probably debates what to tell Danny, but Danny saves him from having to come up with an excuse as he shoves Derek away from the door with a push of his hand to Derek's shoulder.

 

By the time that Derek reacts to the surprise attack Danny is already inside the room and at Jackson's side, hands pressed into his furry torso where Jackson's stomach is torn apart.

 

Jackson screams and Derek is moving into the room at werewolf speed to get Danny off of Jackson, but in the next moment Jackson goes completely still and silent.

 

Danny smiles as Derek reaches them and victoriously slumps over. The alpha werewolf was too slow.

 

Derek watches as Danny's hands slip away from Jackson's stomach leaving it exposed and no longer marred but instead smooth and clear -hairless too as Jackson instantly changes into his human form- as though Jackson had never been injured by an alpha because Derek had been just a little bit too late to stop said alpha.

 

“He's not human,” Derek utters as Jackson who now looks completely healthy and energized sits up and immediately moves towards Danny.

 

“He just healed me,” Jackson gruffly responds to Derek's warning of keeping away from Danny in not so many words.

 

“He's not human,” Derek tersely repeats.

 

“He's just jealous I'm faster than him,” Danny coughs his way through his sentence but he does it with a sly grin.

 

Derek's wolf growls.

 

“He's also annoyed he couldn't distract me with his body,” Danny continues teasingly although his cough is still present.

 

Derek comes closer to them so that he's only a few steps away and Danny looks at him wearily because as much as he's teasing he's not actually in a state to defend himself if Derek decides to attack due to seeing Danny as a threat.

 

“Know how I just saved your life?” Derek hears Danny murmur to Jackson as he takes out his phone and types a message to Deaton telling him his help is no longer required and that he'll explain later.

 

“Yeah, you don't look so good,” Jackson comments.

 

“He wants to ravish me,” Danny continues staring at Derek like Jackson hadn't said anything. “But you gotta keep him away for a little while longer otherwise I'm not gonna be able to hold onto this and you're gonna be right back to being on your way to dead.”

 

Derek looks up from his phone as he clicks the send button and takes in Danny. The creature is still in the exact same position, the one he'd taken when he had slumped over onto the floor, he has sweat beads forming on his forehead, darkening bags under his eyes and his heart is not only beating faster but out of rhythm too. The look of perfect health Danny'd had whilst outside when it had been just the two of them is clearly gone.

 

“ _ _This__ what?” Jackson urges as Danny's eyes slip closed for a moment, and then shakes him softly when Danny doesn't respond.

 

“Sorry,” Danny apologizes as he slowly opens his eyes, he'd heard Jackson but his voice had been distant, easy to miss if Jackson hadn't brought him back to the present by shaking him. “That was one hell of a wound you got yourself. It's gonna take a little while to heal.”

 

“Wait, does that mean-?” Jackson stops speaking as he moves Danny so he's completely on his back and rips his shirt open.

 

“My shirt!” Danny half heartedly protests.

 

Derek's eyes widen in shock as he sees the injury that Jackson had suffered on Danny's body.

 

“What did you do Danny?” Jackson worriedly chides as he places his hands on Danny's skin right by the wound which shows Danny's insides and draws away some of Danny's pain.

 

“It's all gonna be fine in a little bit, you don't have to be in pain,” Danny tells Jackson. Fully healing is most certainly gonna take some time, not only does he not have the power to do it at the moment but there are other priorities like keeping the wound on his body instead of allowing it to go back to Jackson's, and because of the wound being so big he can only heal himself bit by bit for the moment, but he will be able to eventually do it.

 

“I can deal with a bit of pain,” Jackson replies as he continues to draw the pain away even as his body goes rigid in agony as it remembers how much it was suffering when he was the one with the marred body. “It's the least that I can do,” Jackson retorts as his arms continue to show Danny's pain transferring to Jackson. The pain will go away for him in a moment as well.

 

“Urgh.” Danny utters as he gives in. He's tired and he doesn't have it in him to try to convince Jackson to stop when the withdrawal of the pain is helping his body gather the necessary strength to heal faster. Danny had stopped most of the bleeding when he'd transferred over the wound, now, with the surge of power he gets from Jackson –it's only a little bit, Jackson doesn't even notice because of the pain he's withdrawing and Danny stops the energy flowing from Jackson to him as soon as he notices it– he's capable of stopping it completely.

 

Derek shifts forward and Jackson growls at him warningly with golden eyes. Derek is his alpha but Jackson will fight _anyone_ for his best friend and that includes the man that can bring him to his knees with just an authoritative growl.

 

“Lemme help with the pain,” Derek voices in what sounds more like a demand rather than a request.

 

Jackson nods but keeps a weary eye on Derek, just in case.

 

And then there are two more hands on Danny and the pain decreases a bit more –the surge of power from Derek he stops before it even leaves Derek's body as the alpha is more experienced and will certainly notice– it lets him breathe a bit more easy and Danny is really thankful as he sees the black veins on Derek's arms and a second later, on his neck.

 

“Are you gonna be able to heal from this?” Jackson asks.

 

“I'm not human,” Danny replies as a tease to Derek.

 

Derek rolls his eyes but doesn't respond, instead focuses on trying to scour his mind and focus on his senses to try and figure out what creature Danny is.

 

“But will you be able to heal?” Jackson presses. “Because I'm able to heal but I was never gonna heal in time.”

 

Danny nods as his eyelids fall closed before he forces them back open. “Shouldn't be too long.”

 

“Is it gonna be before you pass out?” Jackson asks because he can see that Danny is starting to fade, his body protesting in a sweat and paling in colour.

 

“O'course,” Danny smiles lazily.

 

“Hmm,” Jackson responds, unconvinced.

 

“I expect a proper thank you,” Danny states as a way to distract them both.

 

Jackson narrows his eyes as his mouth curls into a knowing expression. “I'm not your type,” he utters in a fond voice.

 

The warmth of Jackson's tone washes over Danny, and now knowing what he knows it's clear that things are not as black and white, and yet, this is not the time. “But he is,” Danny expresses as he shifts his gaze to Derek.

 

“I bet he is,” Jackson teases with a chuckle as he too looks up at Derek.

 

Danny catches Derek's gaze but still addresses Jackson like Derek can't hear them. “Think he likes you enough to take up your debt?”

 

“I think the more important question is whether he likes __you__ enough,” Jackson replies.

 

“He tried distracting me with his body earlier,” Danny informs.

 

Jackson makes a noise of approval. “I think you're safe to take a shot.”

 

With Jackson's approval Danny makes a move. “Do you like me enough?” he innocently asks with a slow bat of his eyelashes at Derek that was more him closing his eyes in weakness and forcing himself to open them back up once again rather than trying to be sexy.

 

“As a human,” Derek answers after a moment of making Danny wait for an answer.

 

“You never tried to get in my pants while you thought I was a human,” Danny tuts. “Try again.”

 

“Focus on healing,” Derek orders instead.

 

“I know you like me Derek.” Danny slowly brings up a hand to his face and taps his nose with a finger. “I can smell it.”

 

Derek looks down from Danny's face to the rest of his body. When he reaches Danny's covered feet he looks back up. “What are you?”

 

“Secret.”

 

Derek's brows bunch. “We'll find out sooner or later.”

 

“Not if I make you forget,” Danny replies as he shows his perfectly human teeth.

 

“Not if you want to get in my pants you won't,” Derek retorts with a tone of concern.

 

“I'll find another way to seduce you,” Danny assures with a wide smile.

 

“Not that I am not enjoying the flirting,” Jackson huffs good-naturedly. “But can you really do that?” he asks in a worried tone. Not because he's afraid of Danny, but because he doesn't want to forget what Danny has done for him yet again. How amazing a friend he has.

 

Danny clears his throat. “Secret too.”

 

“That means no,” Derek concludes.

 

“Maybe,” Danny grants as his eyes slide closed again. He tells himself to open them back up but can't quite muster up the will.

 

“Danny,” Jackson urges as he stops himself from shaking his best friend too hard.

 

“I'm just gonna take a nap,” Danny slurs.

 

“No you're not!” Jackson demands as he doubles the effort to take away Danny's pain.

 

“'M tired,” Danny protests.

 

“You said you would be fine.”

 

“Jus' a nap.”

 

It's Derek's turn to clear his throat. “You gotta stay awake if you want me to pay Jackson's debt.”

 

“I'm awake,” Danny whines with closed eyes as the image of Derek trying to seduce him back in front of the closed door comes to his mind.

 

“Gotta __stay__ awake though.”

 

Danny groans, even if the opportunity _actually_ came up, he still wouldn't get naked with Derek nor have a fumble with their clothes still on, not now that he _knows_. But his imagination is what's gonna keep him awake right now.

 

“Iss too much,” Danny voices after a moment as he realizes exactly why his alertness is diminishing so fast.

 

“Hmm?”

 

“The pain,” Danny answers. “Taking too much.”

 

“I'm fine.”

 

“No.” Danny starts to move his head to the side, intending to shake it but it's too much effort. “I need some of it.”

 

“No need to be in pain, Danny,” Jackson soothes.

 

“So I can stay alert,” Danny explains.

 

“Oh, sorry,” both werewolves apologize as they ease up on the pain they're withdrawing from Danny.

 

“Better,” Danny agrees as the sharp feeling of pain returns and his eyes open wide in reaction. “Thanks.”

 

It hurts but at least he can stay awake __and__ keep building up his power which he'll get to use in just a moment.

 

“Think you can tell me about my reward?” Danny tries.

 

“ _ _Danny__ ,” Derek rumbles with only the smallest edge of warning to his tone even though he'd meant for it to be a full warning tone.

 

“What?” Danny innocently retorts. “I'm probably gonna fall asleep. The least you can do is whisper sexy things in my ear so that I can fantasize about them later.”

 

“You're not allowed to fall asleep,” Jackson orders.

 

“Easy for you to say,” Danny complains.

 

“If you want Derek's ass that's the way it's gotta go.”

 

“Oh, you're evil,” Danny mutters as he rolls his eyes towards Jackson. “How do you know he'll give me his ass.”

 

“You tend to top,” Jackson replies with an easy shrug.

 

This would probably be a much more embarrassing conversation if he was fully in control and not badly injured, as it is though, he's quite alright to unashamedly continue the conversation. “I don't always gotta top.”

 

“You prefer topping,” Jackson knowingly responds.

 

“Well, yeah.”

 

“Ergo, you'll top,” Jackson reasons.

 

“Oh,” Danny agrees in realization as he follows Jackson's reasoning without allowing his brain to protest against it and tries to imagine Derek under him.

 

“Yep,” Jackson smiles as he hears Derek's heart pump a bit faster. He's going big rather than going home which means it's time to be explicit. “Big werewolf with his ass cheeks spread wide open, hole on show, tightening and loosening in anticipation for you to take it and pou–”

 

“How did we get onto this topic?” Derek interrupts with a violent shade of red on his cheeks.

 

“I'm his best friend and wing man,” Jackson explains in a calm manner before winking at Danny. “I always help him get what he wants.” Danny doesn't tend to need help nor ask for it. Right now it's not about helping Danny __get__ Derek, it's about the distraction, about keeping Danny awake long enough for him to finish healing. “I'm awesome like that.”

 

“He is,” Danny agrees with a very slow and minimal nod of his head as he feels his powers burning under his skin. He has enough to completely heal now.

 

“What are you?” Derek prompts.

 

“He'll tell you if you sleep with him,” Jackson negotiates on Danny's behalf.

 

Danny gives a small chuckle. “Yeah, sure I will.”

 

“Really?” Derek replies with a tone of disbelief.

 

“Sure,” Danny replies with a soft smile at Derek.

 

Derek lifts an eyebrow and the younger creature slowly and deliberately looks down Derek's body in response.

 

Danny lifts both his hands and searches out the hands on him, one of Derek's and one of Jackson's before settling a hand on each. Danny makes sure that his heartbeat remains as it has been up to now, that his expression remains calm and his voice non-threatening as he tightly squeezes his fingers around Derek's hand and sadly explains, “I don't have my mum's approval.”

 

The link that Derek had created between them to take away Danny's pain makes Derek vulnerable, and as such it's easy for Danny to pull back enough of his own pain through the open channel and swiftly get at Derek's memories.

 

It doesn't take long at all, in fact, it's done fast enough that Derek only has enough time to unsuccessfully pull away from Danny's grip once, and then again with greater strength which Danny easily matches before the werewolf is passing out.

 

“Danny?” Jackson asks with a worried tone. He's not concerned for his alpha as he can hear his strong and normal heart beat, but he is afraid as he notes the renewed blood loss from Danny's stomach.

 

“I'll be fine in a sec,” Danny informs as he lets go of Derek's hand when he's finished removing all the necessary memories of himself. Danny won't be able to heal for a while, but he has enough power to patch himself up and remain well enough to take his time to harness the necessary power to heal completely. “I won't take away your memories,” Danny rumbles as he locks his gaze with Jackson's so that he'll be able to see the honesty in Danny's expression. “Mum gave me permission to tell you a while back, I just – I didn't know how to tell you.”

 

“I didn't tell you I was a werewolf, nor a kanima before that,” Jackson replies in understanding.

 

“You can't te–” Danny begs.

 

“I won't,” Jackson solemnly promises. “But it's gonna be harder for you to get in his pants.”

 

Danny chuckles. “Nah dude, I ain't ever getting in Derek's pants.”

 

“You smelt it.”

 

“I lied about that.”

 

“Huh, didn't catch that one which would make sense with your heartbeat going wild at times there.”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Well, my sense of smell was quite good before the bite, and now it's amazing. You try just a little bit harder and he'll give right in.”

 

Danny groans. “If only I could,” Danny playfully replies and then pushes out thoughts of Derek to focus on healing some more.

 

“I'm telling you that you could.”

 

Danny is silent for a few seconds and the air grows thicker between them. “Even if I could, I wouldn't.”

 

Jackson's eyes bunch and he asks, “Why not?”

 

Danny inhales slowly and then reveals, “He's not the one.”

 

“The one?”

 

“The one that I'm meant to spend my life with.”

 

“Is this to do with being a supernatural creature?” Danny nods in reply. “Like a werewolf mate,” Jackson observes. “Do you know who it is?”

 

Danny has kind of known since he was 116 days old, the day when the one for him had taken his very first breath. At that time though, and since then, he has only ever been aware of that someone's presence in the shadows, always out of reach and unidentifiable.

 

But today, Danny not only just _felt_ his one again, but was able to follow the pull and identify him.

 

Now that he knows that Jackson is no longer just his best friend, but his best _everything,_ he knows it's just a matter of time until fate brings them together.

 

Jackson watches Danny shrug and gets the feeling that Danny _does_ know.

 

So maybe Danny isn't quite ready to admit it out-loud or maybe he's not quite ready to tell Jackson who it is, but no matter, Jackson knows that whoever it is, even _if_ there is someone else out there who is meant to be with Danny for the rest of his life besides Jackson, they'll never be able to beat the connection that Danny and Jackson have. They are soulmates, of that he has no doubt. And perhaps that means that maybe– could it be?

 

“He must be pretty special,” Jackson observes.

 

Danny hadn't wanted to pressure Jackson, plus he'd thought that although fate would take some time to do it, it would eventually push them together, but it looks like Jackson has figured it all out on his own.

 

“Don't tell him that, he's already got a pretty big ego,” Danny rumbles happily.

 

“You found me,” Jackson utters with wonder in his voice.

 

“Crazy powers.”

 

“Derek was just a distraction.” It isn't a question but Danny still nods in response. “Am I just a distraction too?”

 

Danny moves the hand he still has in his grasp up to his face and then places the back of Jackson's hand directly over his mouth where he drops a kiss. “No,” Danny answers with eyes glued to Jackson's face to watch for his reaction.

 

Jackson inhales and cups his hand on Danny's cheek where he goes back to withdrawing a bit more pain. “That sweet-talking-mouth already gets me into so much trouble.”

 

“Nu-uh,” Danny protests good-heartedly. “It's usually yours that gets us into trouble.”

 

“We'll agree to disagree on that, but whichever way, as best friends or as lovers, I suppose it won't make much of a difference, right?”

 

“Right.”

 

“You're my soul mate.”

 

“I've always loved you.”

 

“Just didn't know how much, huh?” Jackson rhetorically questions. “I can't blame you for that, same here,” he admits.

 

“Realized it all of a sudden?”

 

“It kinda just hit me, yeah.”

 

“So..” Danny trails off as he arches his body a bit, chin tilting up towards Jackson.

 

“Finish healing and then I'll kiss you,” Jackson chides. Danny's lips turn into a pout and Jackson starts leaning in but then squints and stills. “Heal, and _then_ we'll make out.”


End file.
